


Close Your Mouth, You'll Catch flies

by lSuperDuperNaturall



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Biggerson's, Blow Jobs in a Car, Breathplay, Car Sex, Choking, Cock Slapping, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Coming on Face, Dick slapping, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Driving, Fluff, Ice Play, Inside jokes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, The Impala - Freeform, ice blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lSuperDuperNaturall/pseuds/lSuperDuperNaturall
Summary: Jack giving Sam a blowjob in the Impala.





	Close Your Mouth, You'll Catch flies

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS OR REQUESTS BC IM GOING THROUGH A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK AND IDK WHAT TO WRITE THX
> 
> Accepting kink prompts

As they pulled into the Biggersons, Jack looked at the bright neon signs wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

 

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Sam smiled affectionately, seeing the glimmer of hope in Jacks eyes that Sam himself hadn't had in years. Jacks eyebrows furrowed, not understanding the saying.

 

"What do you mean, Sam?"

 

"Oh, it just means that if you leave your mouth open for too long, flies will fly in." At that shocking realization, Jack snapped his mouth shut, the clicking of his teeth crashing together clearly audible. Sam unlocked the car so they could exit the vehicle. Jack opened his door and hopped out. Sam, however, opened his door but didn't leave the car, just kind of stared at Jack with a mix of emotions, love, hope, wonder. Their relationship had been official for a few weeks now. Official to them, at least. Dean refused to accept it, not because it was Sam dating a guy, just that Sam was dating the "Spawn of Satan".

 

"Sam, don't leave the car open. It'll catch flies!" Jack laughed at his own joke, the gap between his two front teeth visible.

 

"Jack that's not how- Actually, nevermind, good one." Sam was going to correct Jack, then stopped himself. Better to let the kid have his moment.

 

Biggersons

 

was

 

_horrible._

 

Shitty service, rude waiters, impatient customers, it was a mess. All they did was go up to the counter and order 3 burgers with fries and 3 soft drinks. Jack, for some reason, asked for a cup full of nothing but ice and the manager had nothing short of a hernia.

 

Walking back out to the car, Jack was holding the paper tray of the 4 cups, and Sam was holding the rather large bag containing the already lukewarm burgers and fries. As they got back into the car, Jack opened his cup of ice, put a cube in his mouth and looked directly into Sam's eyes.

 

"Start driving." It was a demand, almost as cold as the ice that was rapidly melting in Jacks' mouth. Not knowing what to expect, Sam began driving, throwing Jack cautious looks, but all Jack did was put a piece of ice in his mouth, wait for it to melt, and then put another one in.

 

5 minutes into the car ride, Sam allowed himself to relax, assuming nothing was going to happen. 2 minutes later, when they pulled up to a stop light, Jack unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over, positioning his chapped, wet, and now cold, lips right over Sams crotch. When the light turned green, Sam still hadn't gone, mesmerized by Jack, and Jack hadn't even touched him yet. Multiple honks drew him out of his trance and Sam started driving, slowly, as Jack ran his fingers over the ever-growing bulge in his pants again and again.

 

"J-Jack, What are you doing?" Sams' voice was breathy, shaky and clearly confused.

 

"You'll see." Jacks voice was dangerously calm as he unbuckled Sams belt and eased down the zipper. Reaching into Sams boxers, Jack pulled out Sams hard cock, smirking at the moan Sam made when he exhaled on it. Sam was expecting a blow of warm breath, but instead got an icy puff that made his whole body shudder.

 

Sam looked at the GPS that he had secretly installed in the Impala without Dean knowing. "25 minutes until you reach your final destination," It said. Their "final destination" being the bunker. This was going to be torturous. Sam was already about to lose his mind, and Jack hadn't even taken him into his mouth yet.  Jack seemed to wait until red lights and stop signs to make his major moves, not wanting to put Sam in any kind of danger. Well, actually, Sam might be in danger with Dean if he cums on the upholstery, but they weren't going to worry about that right now. Sam decided to take abandoned roads, so he wouldn't be at risk or hitting anybody if he spasmed. It was just him on the road, cruising along. So far, all Jack had done was breath on Sam's dick, or just nuzzle it when he put another piece of ice in his mouth to keep his mouth and breath cold. When Sam pulled up to a stop sign, which there was really no reason for, there was literally no one on the road, Jack poked his tongue out and licked directly in Sams slit, making Sam jerk so hard he accidentally hit the horn, probably waking everyone up. Sam started driving again, slower though, to be safe.

 

When they reached a stop light, Jack put the entire tip into his mouth. Sam was not prepared at /all/, he thought he knew what to expect because of the air that Jack was blowing on him, but his mouth was much much colder. Sam, deciding that he was now endangering lives by driving, pulled over and let Jack take the wheel. Jack was a kinky motherfucker, as he took Sam's dick out of his mouth and began slapping it all across his face, leaving blots of precum everywhere, his cheeks, his lips, especially over his tongue and open mouth. The sight and sound were too much for Sam already, gripping the armrests he squeezed his eyes closed and hoped he wouldn't cum too soon.  

 

"Ngh- Jack, Jack you gotta slow down.." Sam groaned through clenched teeth, trying not to buck his hips into Jacks open mouth. Jack took the tip into his mouth and slowly began to bob his head up and down. Back from the edge, Sam decided it was safe for him to open his eyes again. Sam let out a moan when he saw Jack another hand on his clothed crotch. Jack was basically grinning into his own hand while giving Sam a blowjob.

Moaning around Sam's cock, Jack quickened the pace, practically fucking his mouth on Sam's dick. Sam could hear gagging sounds whenever Jack managed to get all of Sam in his mouth. Sam tangled his fingers in Jacks short hair and began pushing Jacks head down, forcing him to take more and more with each thrust. When Jack's head was all the way down, his nose digging into Sam's thigh and the long hair in the front tickling Sam, Sam moaned so loudly he was pretty sure Dean could hear him all the way in the bunker. Jack was making little gagging and choking sounds, driving Sam closer to the edge. Jack's mouth wasn't that cold anymore, but it was just cold enough that Sam was shivering since the cold was on such a sensitive part of his body. Jack was still choking, so Sam lets go of his head. Jack snapped upwards, coughing. Sit and precum flew from Jack's lips as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

 

"Jack, Jack is so so sorr-" Sam attempted to apologize, but Jack shut him up with a kiss. It was hot, rough, _filthy._ Sam moaned into the kiss, knowing Jack wasn't mad at him. Jack pulled away, his lips red and swollen. Slowly he got the last piece of ice out of the cup and put it in his mouth swirling it around. As Sam watched Jack's lips, time seemed to be moving slower. After a few seconds of teasing Sam Jack went down on him again, the ice still in his mouth, unmelted. Every other time the ice had been melted and Jack's mouth was just cold, so Sam didn't know what to expect. When Jack lowered his head onto Sam's dick once again, he put the ice in front of his mouth, so that the first thing Sam would feel would be the cold, hard, unforgiving ice. The second Sam's sensitive tip touched the ice, he jerked, his knees hitting the underside of the wheel. Jack smirked around the cock in his mouth and began to move his head again, knowing Sam was close.

 

Sam could feel the ice sliding around his dick and it was an unreal sensation, heightening his pleasure to places he didn't even know was possible. Bucking his hips into Jack's' mouth, Sam began to really let loose with his moans, signaling to Jack that he was going to come soon.  Jack kept sucking, hard, and Sam was practically writhing in his seat.

 

"Ja-Jack, I'm gonna." Sam tried to tell him pulling on the hair in the back of Jacks’ head. Jack began to spasm and pulled off of Sam. Sam was worried that he choked Jack again, but when Jack looked up at Sam, his eyes were gold. Glowing gold. Sam didn't know why, but he was concerned. Once the glow had gone down, Sam questioned Jack.

 

"What the hell was that, Jack?! Are you okay?." Jack looked up and Sam and began to blush. At first, Sam didn't know why, but then Jack gestured to his jeans. Right where Jack's boner was a minute ago, there was now a large wet spot on his jeans.

 

"Uh, yeah my eyes turn gold when I... you know." Jack had a sheepish grin on his face.

 

"Fuck, Jack you're gonna be the death of me." Sam moaned.

 

"Now, back to this." Jack motioned to Sam's still hard cock. Jack suddenly sat up and whispered in Sams' ear. "I want you to cum on my face, Sam." Sam shuddered at that, and Jack leaned down again, Taking Sam's cock into his hand Jack started to slowly jerk it up and down, riling Sam up. Jack began slapping Sam's hard cock and his face again, but this time he was looking Sam in the eye.

 

"Do it, Sam. Cum all over my pretty little face. Mark me. Make me yours." Jack whispered to Sam and slapped Sam's cock against his tongue. Sam stiffened and let /go/. Spurts of cum started to shoot out, and Jack smeared them all over his face the best he could. At the sight of that, Sam started to cum harder, shaking and moaning.

 

"Jack, Jack oh _fuck_ Jack _yes,_ I fucking love it so much, _Jack_!" Sam was babbling at this point, his orgasm coming to an end. Jack kept stroking him though, working him through his orgasm. Jack sat up again, after putting Sam's dick back into his boxers. When Sam finally opened his eyes again and looked at Jack, he moaned outright. Jack was squinting at Sam, but not because he was confused. Because there was cum all over his face, including his eyelids, and he didn't want salty cum in his eyes.

 

"Goddammit, Jack." Sam moaned, then started to look around for the paper towels that Dean kept in the Impala. When he found them and brought them out, Jack put a hand on Sams' wrist, to stop him from wiping off the cum.

 

"Leave it. I want to feel it dry." Sam's mouth fell open, shocked. at how kinky Jack could be for someone who acted innocent 99% of the time.

 

Jack leaned over and put a finger under Sam's chin, lifting it to close his jaw.

 

"Close your mouth," Jack chided, "You'll catch flies." 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy since ur already here, drop a comment
> 
> Accepting kink prompts


End file.
